


Lip Gloss Kisses

by nakamotosyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically Mark is too pretty for Yuta to handle, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Boys in Skirts, Creampie, Gun play (mentioned), M/M, Mafia AU, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty mark, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotosyuta/pseuds/nakamotosyuta
Summary: Yuta is a mafia boss with endless composure. That is, until he is around Mark. Mark, with his pretty skirts and shiny lip gloss. Maybe losing his composure wouldn’t be so bad.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 308





	Lip Gloss Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I thought my demon AU would be the last thing I would write this year but I had a sudden burst of motivation to write this absolute monstrosity of a fic :))) I wrote this in one sitting in a couple hours so it’s bound to have mistakes so I apologise lol
> 
> Enjoy this pure porn since I just wanted to write Mark getting railed in a skirt <3

Yuta was having a hard time maintaining his composure at the moment. The very composure that has made him the head of his own crime syndicate, spanning across east Asia and connecting with a number of worldwide sources. But he can feel the cracks in his cold façade start to fade, teeth clenching together in a last-ditch effort to keep himself together.

He was in a meeting with his closest men, the ones he’d trust with his life, and a spattering of close business partners. It was a normal, routine meeting that he’d held countless times. Except this time, there was a very _distracting_ addition.

That addition being Johnny’s little brother.

Johnny’s his right hand man, an expert marksman and smooth talker. He’s the main reason Yuta gets the majority of his deals, and at a discounted rate at that.

This time, Johnny brought his ace card with him.

Mark.

Johnny knew what he was doing. He may have a warm, welcoming smile and good looks to match, but he was an exceptional business man. He knew how to get the most of the people he was meeting. And tonight, Mark was a well placed pawn in this metaphorical game of chess.

The men they were meeting couldn’t keep their eyes off of him from their seats across the large table.

Yuta doesn’t blame them.

Mark was an _enigma,_ absolutely beautiful and captivating. Yuta almost forgot he’s here to distract the other men and not himself. He can’t help it though.

Mark was just so _pretty._ Yuta’s hands shook slightly as he watched Mark over the rim of his glass of wine, taking a small sip but gulping louder than he should’ve.

He watched Mark’s pretty fingers tap the table, seemingly bored, his lavender coloured acrylics creating a nice noise where they tapped the timber. Now, if Johnny was cool and calculated in his business, Mark was just as bad, if not worse. He knew he looked good, and used it to his full advantage. He really went all out tonight, it seems.

The lavender nail polish matched his pleated pastel purple skirt, fluttering around his thighs as he walked, the white thigh high socks leaving a few inches of skin visible between the hem of his skirt and socks. On his right thigh sat a simple black garter, holding a small knife. Yuta had heard just how good Mark was with a knife, and it made his skin buzz with appreciation. Yuta was pulled out of his reverie as Mark sat up in his chair, stretching his arms above his head with an exaggerated moan, the action causing his crop top to raise up and show off his pretty body. The white shirt was plain besides it being cropped so short, threatening to show off his nipples with every raise of his arms. His cute beaded necklaces clacked together as he moved, obviously homemade and very eccentric, paired with a diamanté choker that spells out ‘baby.’

God, Yuta wants to _ravish_ Mark.

He licks his lips as Mark reaches into his little purse for his compact mirror and lipgloss, reapplying the sparkly gloss on puckered lips. His eyes were lined with black and paired with a soft lavender shadow and purple glitter. Funnily enough Mark didn’t wear any shoes tonight, just his socked feet silent as he walked. He had such a sway to his hips as he walked, his skirt shorter at the back from the size of his ass, giving those behind him a peek to his pretty white panties.

Yuta was almost salivating with need.

He shook his head, trying to get back into the meeting. He tended to take the back seat most of the time anyway, only giving final words here and there. His presence was enough, he could tell by the rigid way the men stood as he shook their hands. But today, those men were distracted by the pretty little thing sitting beside them. He wondered how long it would take for them to lose it. Lose it and break under Mark’s influence.

Not long, apparently.

Because one man, the one who’d downed probably twice as many drinks, a sweaty man who always gave them good deals on firearms, pointed a stubby finger at Mark across the table. Mark, who scoffed and raised an immaculate brow, leaned forward on his elbows and leered at the man.

“I’ll give you half price if you throw in the whore, too,” the man slurred, and everyone went quiet. Yuta saw Johnny’s hands twitch towards his gun holster, ever the protective older brother.

“Hmmm,” Mark hummed to himself, trailing a manicured finger around the tip of his glass a couple times, before grabbing the widest part of the glass and crushing it in his hand. The glass shattered easily, the thin shards dripping onto the table along with the leftover wine, followed by spatters of blood.

Johnny made a weird choked sound before reaching out to grab Mark’s injured hand, before a wave of Yuta’s hand made him halt.

Mark grinned, wiggling his bleeding hand at the man before blowing him a kiss.

“You couldn’t handle me, honey,” Mark grinned, moving back in his chair to go clean himself up. Johnny went to move, but Yuta whispered in his ear to stay and finish the meeting. Yuta got up himself, following closely behind Mark to get to the attached bathroom, before instructing his security guards by the wall to clean up the mess and remove the drunk man.

He pushed open the bathroom door to see Mark running his hand under the faucet, water turning light pink as it ran down the drain, seemingly not surprised to see who’d followed him into the bathroom. Yuta reached into the drawer under the sink and pulled out a basic first aid kit, silently pulling out everything he’s going to need. Mark was carefully washing his hand with his other one, but let out a quiet hiss.

“C’mere,” Yuta muttered, holding his hands out to inspect Mark’s own, his hands gentle as he held Mark’s. Using tweezers, he cleaned up any remaining glass from his palm, Mark watching him with a strange look in his eyes. Mark hissed again when Yuta applied the alcohol to clean his wounds, and Yuta apologised sarcastically, making Mark grin around his small grimace.

Mark only spoke up when Yuta was winding a bandage around his hand and wrist, gentle but firm.

“I didn’t expect you to come with me, boss,” Mark spoke like he was joking, but he knew there was an air of sincerity and curiosity to his words.

“You don’t need to call me boss, Mark. You don’t work for me,” Yuta scoffed, a small smile tugging at his lips as he finished bandaging Mark up, securing it with a bandage clasp.

“But Johnny does, so I guess that makes you my boss-in-law,” Mark grinned, hand now finished but making no move to take his hand from Yuta’s. Yuta rolls his eyes at Mark, before he goes to step back, but Mark’s good hand comes up to clasp onto his jacket.

“Thank you, for helping me,” Mark whispers, stepping closer to give Yuta a quick kiss on his cheek. Yuta doesn’t expect it, not in the slightest. None of his military-grade training could prepare him for the way his face flushes, and he makes the most rash decision he’s made in _years._ He reaches up and grasps the back of Mark’s neck, and kisses Mark’s lips like he’s been dying to since he walked into the room tonight.

Mark takes all of a second to respond, melting into Yuta like his bones had liquified, hand still clenched into Yuta’s jacket. Yuta lets his other hand reach behind and pull Mark closer by the small of his back, not leaving any space between them.

Mark’s gloss is sticky as they kiss, tongues moving together slick and noisy, little gasps leaving Mark’s throat as he kisses. Yuta is so amazed at how easily Mark falls apart for him, almost expecting more of a fight considering Mark’s general cocky personality. Maybe this is the real Mark, the one who falls apart at a simple kiss. Yuta isn’t complaining one bit.

“Yuta, fuck – touch me,” Mark whines out as Yuta kisses down his neck, around those pretty necklaces and craving to taste the skin of his heaving chest.

“Fuck, baby, Markie – are you sure? We’re in a bathroom,” Yuta is growing hard himself, but doesn’t want to cause Mark any discomfort, given his sore hand and uncomfortable room.

“Yes, Yuta, I need you to fuck me _right now,”_ Mark nearly grows out the end, shifting his weight to rub his hard length against Yuta’s thigh, Yuta’s grip on Mark tightening as he groans. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, Yuta, know how bad you want me.”

_Fuck it,_ Yuta thinks, _I can’t hold back._

He pushes Mark back, spinning him around until he’s pressed up against the counter, Yuta’s hand on his back prompting him to lean forward towards the mirror. Mark gasps, his good hand coming up to brace against the sink, gasping as Yuta ground into Mark’s ass. Yuta’s hands wasted no time in flipping up Mark’s skirt, exposing his butt and panties. Yuta groaned, and dropped to his knees behind Mark. Mark made a confused sound as Yuta disappeared from the reflection, until he sobbed when Yuta licked his entrance over his panties. The lace was stimulating enough, but Yuta’s warm and wet tongue made his legs shake. Mark was whining, stepping up on his toes to try and push back into the pleasure. Yuta pulled his panties to the side, swiping his tongue over his hole like a man starved. His tongue kept going before dipping inside slightly, causing Mark to collapse, body held up by the counter and Yuta’s grip on his thighs.

Mark couldn’t stop his mouth letting out filthy moans, not bothered in the slightest by knowing everyone outside could hear him.

Yuta had slowly added a finger into him, pushing in to the knuckle and leaving kisses along Mark’s thighs and butt.

“Please, more, Yuta,” Mark gasped, his cock trapped in his panties and bordering on painful, but Mark loved it. Loved the feeling of give and take.

“You sound so pretty when you beg, baby,” Yuta whispered, but Mark heard it in the quiet bathroom. Mark whined again, groaning in appreciation when Yuta sunk a second finger inside him. It was bordering on _too dry,_ but Mark didn’t care. He took whatever Yuta was willing to give him.

“Cmon Yuta, fuck me with your cock,” Mark begged, wholly unprepared but too needy to keep going like this. Yuta ignored him, continuing the slow, torturous pace he stretched Mark with, fingers slow but so _sure,_ sliding in just right to make Mark feel it all.

Mark was devastatingly beautiful, especially like this. Yuta quickly became obsessed with the sounds that left Mark’s mouth, high little punched out sounds that made him want to hear what kind of sounds he would make as he sunk his cock into his tight heat. Yuta watched his fingers sink in and out of Mark easily, opening up for him beautifully. That, paired with the noises made Yuta stand up and pull his fingers from Mark. Mark whined, eyes opening to see Yuta in the reflection, glazed over and so gorgeous. His eyeliner was beginning to smudge around the edges, giving him a devastatingly beautiful disheveled look. Mark was always so put together and confident, seeing him like this sent a spark of pure heat run down Yuta’s spine.

“Gonna fuck you, baby, you ready?” Yuta asked, once again grinding against Mark’s behind. Mark whined out an affirmative, and Yuta leaned over Mark to kiss at his neck, reaching out to grab a small tub of Vaseline from the first aid kit.

He unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock and slathering it in Vaseline. Mark was still the last of his strength to hold his head up to look in the mirror, and Yuta grinned at him before sliding the head of his cock into Mark. Mark let out the most guttural groan yet, immediately pushing back for more and letting his head hand forward.

We couldn’t have that.

As soon as Yuta bottomed out, he grasped a handful of Mark’s hair to hold his head up, other hand holding Mark’s cheeks apart to watch his hole widen for his cock.

“Keep your eyes on me, Mark,” Yuta said, before he started to fuck into Mark like they’d both been craving. Neither of them would last very long, that was obvious, by the sound of Mark’s moans and the slightly off-beat thrusts. It’d been way too long since Yuta had gotten laid, and even longer since it had been with someone half as pretty as Mark.

After a couple minutes of fucking like that, Yuta wanted to kiss the pretty sounds out of Mark, so he pulled out before flipping Mark around. Mark let out a noise at the sudden change, before Yuta lifted him up and set him on the counter. Mark’s legs weakly wound around Yuta’s hips, his arms clasping around Yuta’s neck and bringing him down for a kiss. They kiss like that for a while, languid and relaxed, as they used this time to calm down slightly before they keep going. Yuta leaned Mark’s body back but pulled his hips forwards towards himself, easily sliding back into Mark’s wet hole.

Mark groaned into Yuta’s mouth, drool dripping down his chin. Yuta held Mark against him, hands on his hips as this position was slightly harder to fuck him in, but he could see Mark up close, falling apart on his cock.

He kissed down Mark’s neck, leaving as many marks as he could, tongue laving over the sweat slick skin.

“Can’t wait to fuck you for real, baby. Spread you out on my bed and taste every inch of you,” Yuta groaned into Mark’s ear, who whined, legs faltering their hold on Yuta for a second.

“Maybe I could keep you in my bed all day, fucking this pretty hole whenever I want,” Yuta growled, grinding into Mark as he spoke. Mark was absolutely wrecked, barely holding on and eyes glazed over. He nodded, leaning in to bite at Yuta’s neck softly before kissing up his skin to his ear.

“Fuck - I’d be your little fuck toy, Yuta. Could use me whenever you want, fuck me open and fill me over and over,” Mark bit Yuta’s earlobe, catching a couple earrings as he did so, “Maybe you could fuck me with that gun of yours too.”

Yuta ground to a halt, his eyes widening as he took that in. He knew Mark was dirty but didn’t know he was _that_ dirty. It made him smirk and hold Mark that much more harder as he started thrusting again. This time he knew he was fucking to reach his orgasm, and Mark was jostled with each thrust, his body slack as he just took what Yuta gave him.

Yuta let his imagination run wild, thinking of fucking Mark over and over, filling him with his come till it’s dripping out. Maybe he could bring Mark to meetings again as his _own_ pawn, tease his business partners until he sits on Yuta’s lap, a possessive hand around Mark’s waist. Flip his skirt up and slip his cock inside his hole and cockwarm Mark the entire meeting. Yuta was so lost in his multiple fantasies that his hips stuttered as he came, come filling Mark up just like they wanted.

When Yuta came, his hand fumbled down to touch Mark’s neglected cock, and a couple strokes over the panties made Mark come too, his voice raw as he whined out Yuta’s name, coming in his underwear and tightening around Yuta’s softening cock.

They spent a couple minutes still held together, coming down and regaining their breaths. He slowly pulled back, letting his clock slip out of Mark easily, come dripping onto the ground beneath them.

It took them a little while to clean up, Mark slipping off his ruined panties and tucking them into the inside pocket of Yuta’s suit jacket. Once they were somewhat presentable, they left the bathroom, Mark led in front of him, a stable hand on the small of Mark’s back.

Heads all popped up as the door opened, everyone in a different state of flustered, Johnny probably the most ashamed of all. Mark grinned, loving the attention as he span in a little circle, skirt lifting to show the drying come on his thighs. Yuta rolled his eyes, sitting in his chair and pulling Mark onto his lap with a hand around his small waist.

“So, what’d I miss?” Yuta drawled, grinning as Mark giggled and kissed up Yuta’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this work of pure self indulgence lmaoooo, as always leave some kudos or comments if you wish !!! If you love Yumark then I have a bunch of Yumark on my account so read at your own will !!!! 
> 
> My Twitter: @nakamotos_yuta


End file.
